sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Thel
Overview Lord Aldus Thel was, for a time, one of the most influential nobles in the Galactic Empire - a veteran of the Imperial Blitzkrieg, breaker of the New Sith Order, and de-facto Moff of the Corporate Sector before being arrested and likely executed for his role in a failed coup. He was popular with both the rank and file as well as the senior ''serving ''military. He also lead the Neo-Imperial movement (internally dubbed The New Empire) and for a while was poised to become the next Galactic Emperor. Reputation Aldus Thel was a charismatic man who commanded tremendous loyalty from his subordinates - in contrast to many Imperial officers who in pursuit of their political aims tramp down their underlings and oppose their rivals, Thel liked to see his men succeed and has a reputation for fair dealing. His prosecution of the war against the New Sith Order was a triumph of psychological warfare over rank brutality and as many forces returned to the fold as were destroyed. Imperial History Aldus Thel was born on Selene on the very day of Emperor Palpatine's declaration of New Order (1 ISY, 19 BBY) to a middle-class family of no particular repute. His early service history to the Galactic Empire is classified at the highest levels but by 11 ABY he had ascended to the Imperial Court - granted a naval commission he took part in the Imperial Blitzkrieg under Grand Admiral Kreldin and for his efforts in the conflict was declared a Lord of the Empire, founding his own noble house on the restored Selene. When the Throne grew tired of the antics of the New Sith Order, it was Lord Thel who successfully petitioned for command of the campaign to crush the insurgency and bring Darth Malign to heel. Though Darth Malign ultimately escaped, by 40 ISY (21 ABY) the New Sith Order was a memory and Lord Aldus Thel one of the Galactic Empire's brightest stars. In 22 ABY he was granted control of Imperial interests in the Corporate Sector Authority - rejecting the title of Moff, and thus a place on its council, he looms above the Direx, relating the will of the Throne and serving as a reminder that the CSA exists only at the Empire's sufferance. From this perch he engaged in many initiatives, including a short lived invasion of Caspar. The Neo-Imperial Movement Ideas are difficult to destroy. The Neo-Imperial movement was dealt a critical blow with the destruction of its founder and the ensuing COMPNOR crack down ensured those sympathetic to its ideals kept it to themselves. The quagmire of Imperial politics that followed the Blitzkrieg proved the perfect breeding ground for the very sentiments that formed the movement in the first place. With exacting patience and artful skill, Thel began gathering those who shared this common belief to him - steadily populating his command with people possessed of a loyalty to the true shape of the Empire, and who saw in him, a future Emperor. The war on the New Sith Order bolstered Thel's forces and standing dramatically - the capture of valuable military assets and direct, unsupervised access to scores of dissatisfied Imperials has granted him a substantial fleet and ever greater influence. Now headquartered on Bonadan, Thel directs his Neo-Empire from the largely un-scrutinised Corporate Sector, setting the stage for his rise. Disappearance In 44 ISY, Aldus Thel disappeared. It was later released that he had been arrested, tried and convicted for conspiring with the Jedi to overthrow the Emperor. He was also outed as the Emperor's apprentice, Darth Vidious; the Neo-Imperial movement was thrown into chaos. This upheaval directly lead to the the rise in prominence of the Zeak Oppenhiemer in CSA and the reorganization of the Corporate Sector Authority.Category:Imperial Characters